codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Quanticle
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } Sysop Benchmark Analysis complete: Click here to view. Quick verdict: 9.0 / 10 + .5 extra credit = final verdict: 9.5 / 10 --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:09, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Site stats Below are the stats for Code Snippets Wiki, as reported by Alexa Traffic Rankings and : Rank: 462 Registered users: 360,126, of which 11 (or 0.00%) are Sysops. Current sysops: Blow of Light ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Epsilon60198 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) FastLizard4 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Gp75motorsports ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Guesty-Persony-Thingy ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Marlith Quanticle ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Sirkad ‎(Sysop) Current articles: 20, as of 2008-01-19, 21:29 (UTC) Current pages: Over 380, as of 2008-01-19, 21:30 (UTC) Miscellaneous notes: Server status and overall site status seems well, looks like a clean start. For the few months we've been around, we've already experienced considerable success. No incedents of vandalism so far outside of periodic sysop readiness tests. --Gp75motorsports 21:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Important announcement See here. --Gp75motorsports 19:05, 23 January 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT IRC INFO Dircbot, a system of channel ban management, has been added to #code-snippets. It works like this: #You ban, say, *!*@127.0.0.1 #Dircbot will ask you to comment on the ban #Reply to dircbot by saying /msg dircbot , and it will be applied. works in this manner: Time: Time should be given in the following format: ~1h THE ~ IS IMPORTANT. For 1 hour from now. ~4h1m4s For 4 hours, 1 minute and 4 seconds from now. d -> day h -> hour m -> minute s -> second So forth. The reason is a simple string, User was spamming, so forth. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, and feel free to ask me on my talk page if you want admin status for that channel. Thanks, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:02, 28 January 2008 (UTC) About the FA I propose that since we only have 28 articles we should leave the featured article up there for a longer amount of time...how long would you propose? (Post on my talk page.) Sirkad 03:33, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Code Snippets Wiki Newsletter Want to receive the newsletter on your talk page automatically each month? Please sign your name on the spamlist to enable me to do this. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:25, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:26, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter BoL (talk) 02:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Newsletter You are receiving this because you are signed up on the spamlist. If you do now wish to receive these in the future, please remove yourself. Delivery by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) with the help of AutoWikiBrowser.